


Home Is Whenever I'm with you

by StanleyKasbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bowers Gang - Freeform, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Established Relationship, Gay Mike Hanlon, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Not IT Chapter Two Compliant, Plot Twists, Secret Relationship, Surprise Pairing, The Derry Townhouse (IT), The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), no one ships this beside me and my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyKasbrak/pseuds/StanleyKasbrak
Summary: For some reasons the losers ended up at Mikes Farm instead of the inn in chapter two. They are all screaming and fighting in Mike living room as he begs them to stop yelling and keeps glances up at the ceiling. None of them listen till they hear the footsteps of someone walking downstairs, looking very grumpy to be woken up. All the losers look at the stairway confused. Who was this guy and why did none of them recognized him? Why was he in Mike shirt? Why was he even in Mike house?! And is that a scare on his neck?!  Mike was whispering soft to the guy apologizing for waking him up. Richie cracks some joke at how at least mike as been getting some all theses years. Suddenly the stranger snaps, "shut it Tozier". All the losers tense up, they know that voice.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Victor Criss/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Home Is Whenever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoeless_Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/gifts).



> Nobody ships this beside tow other people I know so enjoy this surprise paring :)

Everything was going so  _ well _ at the restaurant after all the Losers got there. Mike’s nerve started to leave his body when he saw each loser walk in one by one. Seeing all the losers together again filled Mike with such happiness. He stood and greeted the losers one by one till they were all there beside Stan. They are all laughing and chatting happily before someone clears their throat by the door causing all the losers to look up. There stood a tall curly hair man with glasses and a shorter woman holding his hand tight.

“..Stan?! No fucking way! Stan the fucking man! My man!” Richie jumped out of his seat and rushed over to hug Stan tight, quickly followed by the rest of the losers before they sat down for their meal. 

“So Stan, you gonna introduce us?” Bev smiled at the woman on Stan’s right before extending her hand towards the woman. They quickly shook hands as Stan spoke.

“Losers. This is my wife Patty, Patty these are the losers.” Stan smiled at everyone before looking at Patty completely in love. All the losers introduced them self and got to remember everyone as dinner was going on.

Everything was so good till it went to shit. Pennywise attacked them. Making their fortune cookies say, “ _ WELCOME BACK TO DERRY LOSERS. I MISSED YOU!”.  _ Each of them getting a word, even poor Patty, who was fairly freaked out and requesting to go home as soon as they figured out what the cookies said. Then the cookies turned into little fucking demon things. Mike wanted to go home so bad at this point and started slamming a chair into the table screaming how it ‘ _ Wasn't real! None of this is REAL!’.  _ The losers only stopped screaming and breaking shit when the poor waitress came in to check on them. Richie asked for the check so they could get the fuck out of there.

Nothing was going good for them. On the way out Richie was stopped by a small boy quoting his own jokes at him but Richie failed to recognize them causing an even bigger scene then screaming at the kid before he realized and they all rushed out to where they all are now in the parking lot. 

“You lied to us. That's not okay!” Eddie stood directly in front of Mike, clearly pissed off with Richie on his left and Stan on his right. Both of them looked equally as pissed as Eddie did. 

“Yeah first words out of your mouth should have been, ‘hey wanna come to Derry and get murdered?’ cause then I would have said no.” Richie glared a little at Mike and turned away, walking to his car quickly being followed by Eddie. 

“Guys- Wait please don't go! I need you to help me! We can't do this on our own-”Mike spoke frantically trying to get the boys not to go and stay with the group.

“We?! There is no we anymore! I didn't fucking remember any of you till yesterday and I'm good with forgetting again!” Richie yelled glaring at mike. “I am leaving. Now-” Mike cut Richie off fast.

“NO! You can’t just.. Fuck okay. Just come to the farm okay?! I still live there and it's far enough away from Derry to be safe but close enough so we won't forget. Please guys.” Mike sounded despite looking at each of the losers before Stan spoke up first. 

“Fuck it. We are already here. Why the hell not” He shrugged. “Lead the way Mike” He gestured to the road and held Patty hand tight who was smiling at Mike and nodded towards him to show she agreed with her husband. 

Slowly one by one the Losers agreed to meet at Mike’s farm. None of them are happy to do so. They each got into their cars and quickly followed Mike’s as he led them all to the farm. On his drive there he started to regret this suggestion as he knew it would end even worse once the losers saw who was there. Mike prayed they were already asleep and they wouldn't be bothered by the losers coming by. 

Slowly they all pulled into Mike’s driveway. The farm did not look much different from the last time the Losers were there when they were young teens. A few new paint jobs, reinforced walls on the sheeps den. Small things like that. There were a few lights on in the house that immedied a soft glow. Mike quickly unlocked the door and slowly walked in looking around before letting the losers in with him. 

As the losers settled into the living room and looked around a bit. Mike spoke up and reasonably said the wrong thing causing yet another fight. 

“I know how bad this looks guys but we-I seriously need your help. ITs back and going to kill more kids if we don't stop it”. Mike spoke calmly and evenly and that just pissed Richie off more. 

“HOW BAD IT LOOKS?! THIS IS OUR PROBLEM ANYMORE MIKEY! WE TRIED TO KILL IT! IT DIDN'T WORK! GIVE IT TO SOME OTHER PRETEENS LOOKING FOR DEATH! NOT US-” Richie yelled at Mike loudly. Mike looked up at the ceiling nervously and tried to speak up but Bill cut him off. 

“Really Richie?! Give it to some other kids?! Look. I don't w-w-wanna be here a-as much as any of you b-but I don't want more kids to g-go through what we did!” Bill exclaimed loudly, looking pissed off in Richie's direction. 

“Guy please don't yell you're gonna-” Mike was cut off again this time by Bev. 

“Yeah.. We can't let this happen again.. I've been having these dreams every night since that summer. I've seen all of us die in some way- I thought that's why Stan didn't show up at first. My dream didn't come true- maybe because it didn't we have a bigger chance of-”

“I'm sorry?! What did you just say?!” Eddie cut Beverly off fast. “You've seen all of us die and you are just bringing that up now?! Why not when we were kids?! OR earlier is dinner!” Eddie spoke fast, loud and very pissed. Bill stepped in front of Bev fast and opened his mouth to speak up but Ben cut him off. 

“Don't talk to her like that! You don't know how hard that could be on her!” Ben yelled at Eddie, pushing him back a bit. 

“Don't fucking touch him! How hard this has been on Bev?! What about the rest of us?! This is hard on us too knowing Mike just led us to our deaths!” Richie yelled. All the Losers were too caught up in the fight to hear the soft creaks of the floor above them.

“Will you all stop yelling!” Mike spoke angrily and looked at all the losers before Richie pushed him away. 

“Shut the fuck up Mike! You don't have a say here! You're gonna get us all killed!” Richie screamed at Mike once more causing the other man to sigh and look up worried.

“Richie stop yelling at Mike! He’s just trying to save people!” Bill screamed at Richie who laughed coldly and glared at Bill. 

“So shocking. YOU stick up for Mike when hes trying to get us all killed because you did the same fucking shit that summer! You almost killed us all-” Richie cut himself off as all the losers finally heard the noises of someone walking upstairs and coming down the steps. Mike sighed softly and mumbled to himself about ‘ _ how he knew this was gonna happen’  _ before any losers had a chance to ask Mike what the hell he meant the person reached the bottom of the steps. 

There at the bottom of the steps stood a brown hair man. He was a bit taller than Eddie, very skinny and clearly in Mike’s shirt and some sleep pants. He rubbed his eyes a bit, yawning, looking very grumpy to be awoken.Mike quickly crossed the room and stood in front of the short guy whispering soft apologies of the losers waking him and he could go back to bed. 

As the losers took in this man more they noticed more about him. He looks semi-familiar to the losers but none of them could place him yet. He clearly had to be one of Mike’s flannels and it was unbuttoned enough for the losers to see small scars on his chest and a necklace but not opened enough to see what the necklace was. But there was a bigger scar going directly across the man's throat like he had his throat slit open. The room was filled with silence and the only noise was Mike mumbling too soft for the losers to hear to the man as he leaned his head on Mike's shoulder and sighed. 

“..Well at least we know Mike has been getting some for all these years!” Richie said, clapping his hands together. Just as Eddie was going to ‘beep beep Richie’ Richie the man spoke up. 

“Oh shut it trashmouth it's too late for your fucking jokes man.” The guy lifted his head from Mike's shoulder for a minute to glare at Richie before laying it back down. 

All the losers, beside Mike, tensed up. They knew that voice- it has changed a bit, grown up some but they all definitely remember that voice yelling at them and picking fun at the Losers. They all looked at eachother shocked and confused before Beverly had the balls to speak up. 

“I.. have to be going fucking crazy or is that fucking Victor Criss?” Beverly's voice was full of shock and a hit of fear. 

“Thanks Mikey, didn't even introduce your own husband” the man-Victor voice was light and clearly a joke but the losers all thought it was with the same tone he used to use on them as kids before Mike laughed softly and kissed Victor's head and hugged him.

“Sorry dear be on the top of my list next time, promise you.” Mike smiled softly as he spoke to Vic, the same look in his eyes that Stan had when he was looking at Patty.  _ (Or Richie looking at Eddie)  _ . All the Losers realized that Vic was returning the look as well. 

“Well. That’s a bigger twist then the clown being back! Mikey married one of our childhood bullies!” Richie lagged clearly and he had a strained smile on his face. 

“But.. I don't see rings-”Ben’s question was cut off by both Mike and Vic pulling out necklaces from the inside of their shirts. Both necklaces shared a goldband. On Mike it had a small “V” next to the ring and on Vic’s it was an “M”. 

“Derry is still not safe for us to wear them properly so we make due.” Mike's voice was soft and a hint of pain was there, the losers watched as vic smiley sadly at Mike before leaning closer to the taller man. The room was silent for several minutes after. 

“But.. I thought Henry killed you and Belch?” Bill asks suddenly. The question made Vic reach for his throat and touch the scar there. Mike turned to him and looked worried and went to answer but Vic beat him to it. 

“He tried. He tried to kill us but when he was in Neiblot with you all my mom was driving past since we live on that street and found us and called 911.. I made it but Reggie- Belch...He didn’t.” Victor's voice was strained towards the end and the Losers stood there in shock staring at Vic. Before Mike spoke up. 

“Look, it's late. You all can crash here and we will restart this in the morning okay?” Mike looked at each of the losers as they nodded and agreed before softly taking Victor’s hand and pulling him upstairs towards their room. All the Losers took a couch or the floor and went to bed. No one spoke again that night. 

* * *

The next morning the losers in the living room woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and could hear soft talking from the kitchen. Music softly came from the kitchen.

_ “Ah, home, let me come home _

_ Home is wherever I'm with you _

_ Ah, home, let me come home _

_ Home is wherever I'm with you” _

Slowly they all got up and walked into the kitchen shocked by what they saw. Victor was sitting on the counter, next to where Mike was making pancakes. They were talking soft and smiling and laughing. Beverly wonders if she ever actually saw Victor smile before. 

“All I am saying Bumble bee is that we build Rufus his own room! He would love it and then he would be closer to us” Mike smiled wide as he talked to Victor and Vic laughed softly. 

“We are not building your favorite goat a bedroom in our house for the millionth time!” He smiled at Mike as he spoke and softly flicked his arm. 

“Okay but he is your favorite goat too!”

“He is. He definitely is.” Vic leans over and kisses Mike softly and suddenly the losers felt very out of place and that they should not be watching this. But Vic noticed them after the kiss and waved a little. 

“Oh. Good morning, Breakfast is on the table” Victors told them and gestured to the table where a bunch of pancakes and bacon were. 

“Thank you!” Ben smiled and made his way over to the table followed by the rest of the losers as they stared at Mike and Victor, making both Mike and Vic roll their eyes. 

“Just ask your fucking question get it over with please? We have a clown to fight.” Victor's tone had that edge on it that the losers clearly remembered from when they were kids. 

“How..did this even happen? His best friend tried to kill you Mike. Many times.” Beverly's voice was full of shock and disbelief as the losers nodded along. 

“There are things about the gang you guys will never know. Plus Henry tried to kill me too..” Victor's voice was soft but clearly annoyed and Mike rested his hand on Vic's lower back. 

“You guys all left Derry, I was alone again. Victor just lost all his friends too. We found each other and took comfort in each other.” Mike rubbed Vic's back as he spoke.

“I had found one of Patrick's bodies dead in the woods, then watched Henry kill Reggie and he tried to kill me too. I was fucking terrified. That changes people. I was alone and so was Mike after you all left. So we started hanging out randomly at first just at school, but then more and more outside of school and all over. Hanging out everyday after school and all summer long. We slowly just started to.. Well fall for each other.” Victor smiles a bit at the end towards mike before Mike continued the story.

“It wasn't anything fast- god no we had so many differences to put aside but once we did we were a lot more alike than we thought. Then one day we got together and stayed together. I honestly have never been happier since. Victor is the light of my life and I love him more than anything or anyone I have ever met.” Mike smiled as Vic blushed at Mike last words before Victor kissed his cheek and whispered.

“I love you too and always will.” Mike smiled at Victor and quickly kissed him again before looking at the losers. 

“Well now that that is out of the way! We have breakfast to eat and a clown to fight!”


End file.
